


MacDoc vignettes

by Psi_Fi



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: In chapter seven, M/M, Magic spell used on my boys without permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psi_Fi/pseuds/Psi_Fi
Summary: These vignettes are my contribution to celebrating MacDoc Week.  I do love my boys!  There probably won't be any connection between the different chapters.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver/Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	1. From the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> It's Maniac Monday! Someone is playing with Desi. Takes place in the Dangerous Romance universe.

He liked her. He'd already decided that. 

That wasn't going to stop him, though. After all, this was about family.

And, it'd been too long, since he simply had fun, his own way. 

**Monday afternoon.**

Desi strolled across her gym's parking lot, alert and ready, even though she wasn't expecting trouble. It was simply protocol and common sense, in her line of work. There were tall buildings nearby and she routinely scanned the tops, making sure there was nothing suspicious in view. All seemed to be clear. 

Seemed to be. 

Until, the paintball struck her square in the chest, leaving a splotch of bright green all over her. 

Desi froze, waiting for another shot, scanning in vain for any sign of her attacker. Nothing more happened and no one suspicious was in sight. A teenage boy stopped in front of her, looking confused. 

"Um, you okay? Is there some sort of event going down?"

"I'm good," Desi assured him. "There's no event. I don't why this happened."

"You a fan of the game?" 

"Not especially and I'm not a fan of whoever pulled this stunt." 

"I don't blame ya," the boy agreed, shrugging, as he walked away. "Kick their ass."

"Sure thing." 

Fortunately, she had gone to the laundromat, before going to the gym, and had a clean shirt in her car. She changed in a nearby bathroom and vowed to find out who had shot her and why.

**Tuesday morning.**

Desi stepped outside of her house, placing her trash out for pickup. As she turned to go back into the house, she felt something strike her in her butt. Reaching back in reflex, she felt something wet, then examined her hand, groaning in anger. 

Blue paint covered her fingers. 

Desi didn't bother going inside. Dignity be damned. She was going to find whoever was responsible and tear them a new one. Playing was only cool, when both parties were in on the game, after all. Desi did a full circuit of her house, but didn't see anyone or anything. Nothing but her butt had been hit. An uneasy sensation crawled down her spine. Swallowing, she climbed the tree in her front yard, hoping she would see someone or something out of place. 

There was nothing. 

Desi leaned against the tree trunk, thinking hard. On the one hand, whoever was doing this was _good_, really good, and not a friend. This wasn't the style of any friend of hers. She considered that it might be one of her new teammates, but...she couldn't picture any of them doing this. She couldn't picture any of them being good enough to do this, though they were slowly earning some respect from her. They weren't so bad. 

On the other hand, it was just paintballs. Desi's instincts could detect a certain playfulness in the attacks. If they were attacks. Yes, the situation was maddening, but she didn't really have proof that it was threatening. If her opponent wanted to use live rounds, wouldn't she already be dead? Honestly, nothing about this made sense. She wasn't going to waste Phoenix resources, if this was some loser's way of trying to get her attention. She would just wait, until he revealed himself, and set him down. Hard. No, she wouldn't tell Matty or the others about this. Not yet. 

**Friday evening.**

Desi walked into her living room, yawning. She was glad the date was over. How had she thought that guy had a brain? Oh, well. Live and learn, she coached herself, reaching for the lamp switch. She turned it and the light bulb exploded, covering the lampshade and end table in orange paint. 

Desi shut her eyes, forcing herself to a semblance of calm. If whoever was watching, she wasn't going to entertain them, with her reaction. This was getting serious. 

Really? After two days of peace! Shooting her in the open was one thing, but invading her home? She was going to find the bastard and kill him. Or her. It could be a her. Desi could do this, if she wasn't sane. It made seeing the appeal of this difficult. Well, that sealed it. She wasn't going to call an emergency meeting, but this qualified as escalation. She was going to have to tell Matty and the others.

Damn it. 

She considered calling the police, but decided it wasn't worth it. They wouldn't believe her and she was fairly certain the culprit hadn't left behind any evidence. Matty would be upset, but that was life. 

**Monday morning.**

Desi sighed, as she headed for the front doors of the Phoenix foundation. She was not looking forward to admitting that someone had been continually getting the drop on her, even if it was only with a paintball gun. She again admitted to herself, that her assailant could have dropped her permanently, at any time. She only wondered why they hadn't. 

"Hey, good morning!" 

Desi turned to find Mac approaching, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed to a nauseating degree. Desi didn't mind mornings, but there were limits. She plastered on a smile.

"Good morning, Mac." 

Mac frowned, slightly, sensing tension in Desi. The confused frown turned into shocked dismay, when a burst of liquid red appeared over her heart. Instead of falling dead, Desi turned her face to the sky and screamed in fury. Her anger only increased, when another paintball hit her in the stomach. Paintballs hit her in each of her shoulders, then her legs, before a virulent purple ball hit her directly in the middle of her forehead. She wiped away the paint, before it could get in her eyes, and saw Mac gaping at her, looking on the verge of laughing.

"Are you in on this?" she demanded. 

"N-no!" Mac assured her hastily. "I...wait. This has happened before?"

"Yeah, a few times over the past week. Always a single shot, even if you include the exploding lightbulb." 

"And, you didn't tell anyone??" 

"I was going to today. At first, it seemed...almost playful. Until whoever it is broke into my house." 

"Oh, man. I'm sorry, Desi. I thought he was out of town..."

"He? He who?" 

"Murdoc," Mac admitted, reluctantly. "I don't know anyone else good enough to do this and not get caught."

"Okay. Who's Murdoc?" 

Mac blinked at her, stunned. 

"Jack didn't tell you about Murdoc?" 

"No. I've never heard of him. Breaking into files is Riley's thing, not mine. So. Who is he?"

"He's a former assassin, who came in from the cold and now works with the Obsidian division."

"What's he got to do with you?"

"Uh, he's my boyfriend," Mac explained, sheepishly. 

"You're dating? And, you're dating a former assassin."

"That's right," Mac agreed, blandly. 

"Your boyfriend is a lunatic," Desi said, sharply.

"Wellll, yeah, but he's never actually denied that."

"Why would I deny it?" Murdoc asked, walking up the sidewalk towards them. 

"Hey. You've been in town all this time and I haven't got to see you?" Mac complained.

"Sorry, Boyscout, but I _was_ on a mission. Sort of," Murdoc defended himself, coming and kissing Mac deeply for a moment.

"Hang on."

Mac sent a quick text, waiting for a reply. Fortunately, he received one fairly quickly. Unfortunately, it wasn't very helpful. 

"Jack?" Desi guessed.

"Yeah."

"What'd he say?"

"He didn't mention Murdoc, because you can't really prepare anyone for Murdoc. Which is true. Plus, letting you find out for yourself is funny," Mac explained, unable to stop the grin from spreading over his face.

"I can't say I disagree with the first part of that," Desi said, smiling. "So, how did you even do this? I never saw a sign of you."

"I was too far away for you to spot me."

"Paintball rifles don't have that kind of range," Desi corrected flatly.

"Normal ones don't. Mine does," Murdoc informed her mildy, smiling. 

"Okay, so what was all this? Hazing the new kid on the block?" 

"Oh, no, no, no! _This_, Des, was revenge!" 

"Revenge?" 

"You were being rather gentle, if you were getting revenge," Mac pointed out, amused.

"You're all lunatics," Desi decided. "The question stands. Revenge for what?"

"For the way you introduced yourself, of course," Murdoc said, then hastened to explain, seeing the emerging anger in Desi's face. "Oh, don't get me wrong! I approve and I applaud your competence. But. I had to avenge them, anyway." 

"And I'm currently head to toe in paint, because I messed with your boyfriend?"

"Hm? Oh, no. Not at all. The exploding light bulb was my revenge for Angus. You broke into his house. I broke into yours. _This_ was revenge for Leanna." 

"Leanna?" Mac asked, puzzled.

"Why go all out for her?" Desi agreed, equally confused.

"Because, I was an assassin for _decades_ and I never once took anyone out, when they were on the toilet. That's just gauche," Murdoc scolded. 

"Have you ever considered therapy?" Desi asked, smirking.

"I'm a sociopath. The only thing giving therapy to sociopaths does is drive the therapist crazy." 

"Besides, believe me, he's very high functioning." 

Desi stared incredulously at Mac, while Murdoc dissolved into giggles. 

"I'm almost sure the boyscout didn't mean it that way." 

"What way?" MacGyver asked, then blushed. "N-no! I didn't!" 

"Good, because I don't want to know that. Do me a favor. Get your backside into work and let Matty know I'll be back, as soon as I can get cleaned up." 

"Uh, yeah, I better get inside," Mac agreed. He kissed Murdoc again, grinning up at him. "I'll see you later. You have an entire week to make up to me." 

"Absolutely, Boyscout. You'll see me tonight." 

MacGyver went inside, leaving Desi and Murdoc standing together on the sidewalk.

"So, is this little game over now?"

"For now," Murdoc agreed, his smile going cold. "I do approve of you testing their defenses. But, keep this one thing in mind. These people? They're my family. So, play nice with them." 

"I got their backs. I'm not gonna damage people I'm supposed to protect." 

"Excellent."


	2. Green Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac gets slapped in the face with his own feelings.

"Honestly, you are _impressive_. Have you considered asking for a raise?" Murdoc said, his tone dripping with admiration.

MacGyver felt his jaw clenching and wished he could quit reacting. Murdoc was just being Murdoc. Nothing he said meant anything, beyond emotional manipulation. Never had. Never would. The sickening thing was CIA agent Darren Markus seemed to be eating the flattery up. He was smiling, almost warmly, at Murdoc, paying close attention to the assassin. Every. Word. 

MacGyver hated himself for wanting to punch them both in the teeth. 

It didn't help that Murdoc was noting his every reaction, the corners of his lips turned up just so slightly in amusement. MacGyver gave him a flat look back, hoping to appear merely impatient and unimpressed. It only seemed to amuse Murdoc even more, his eyes shining merrily.

"I'm glad you approve of my methods, Mr. Murdoc," Markus said lightly. "We weren't expecting any unofficial help in our investigation." 

Help. Right. MacGyver supposed Murdoc showing up and killing Leo Jennings, the trafficker and drug runner they'd been sent to capture, was "helpful." Granted, Leo and his men had been about to execute MacGyver and Markus. 

"Oh, you're very welcome," Murdoc assured him. 

MacGyver couldn't help rolling his eyes in derision. 

"So, are you actually being paid to take down Leo or is this some of your 'pro bono' work?" MacGyver asked, coldly.

"We all find little ways of giving back to others, Boyscout," Murdoc lectured, shrugging. "If I can bring a little justice to some working parents whose son, their only child, has been kidnapped, well..."

"Well, you didn't have to commit murder to do it," MacGyver interrupted, almost amused at the disbelief in Markus' face. "I've had plenty of run-ins with Murdoc before. We...know each other." 

"Indeed, we do," Murdoc admitted, smiling. 

"Oh, I know quite a bit about you, too, even if we've never met. I hate to admit it, but you're something of a legend at CIA headquarters. Prisoner 218. I'm willing to cut you a deal, of sorts. Don't try to run. Help us get the kids safely onto U.S. soil and we might be able to reduce your sentence...or at least provide better accommodations." 

MacGyver felt an acid flare of anger burst through his gut, but he nodded, anyway. He couldn't believe Matty had partnered him with this guy. Politics sucked. He couldn't deny, though, that Murdoc might be useful. They hadn't known that Leo had a partner, Chadwick, who was responsible for obtaining the teenagers they planned to sell. Leo was responsible for keeping them secure. Until they got home, MacGyver and Markus had to assume they were being pursued. 

"Sounds fair," Murdoc agreed. "If you'll excuse me, I'm just going to use the little boy's room." 

Murdoc disappeared into Leo's bathroom and MacGyver blew out an angry breath. 

"Problem?" Markus asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, two of them. One, _if_ Murdoc doesn't betray us, he'll 'help' us by killing anyone who comes after us. Yeah, they're bad guys, but I don't feel like throwing their lives away. Second of all, you're taking his flattery way too seriously. He doesn't mean a word of it. He's not impressed with you or anything but his own cleverness and charm," MacGyver finished, appalled at the bitterness in his own voice.

"I can see why he calls you boyscout," Markus said, grimly. "Look. We're out-numbered and Chadwick knows we have the kids. He has the resources to come after us and take the kids back. We need help, at least until back-up arrives. As for Murdoc's flattery, I'm not taking it at all seriously. I don't care, if he loves me or hates me. We're just going to get the job done and arrest him afterward."

"It won't be that easy," MacGyver promised. 

"It will be, if we keep our heads together." 

"Fine." 

Murdoc came back into the room, shrugging, with his hands spread apart. 

"Are we ready to leave, gentlemen?"

"Yeah. Let's go," MacGyver ordered, grimly. 

They made their way to Leo's basement, finding four teenagers, two boys and two girls, locked into dog kennels. MacGyver swallowed, hurting for them, as he noted the fear in their eyes. He lifted his hand in a calming gesture.

"Take it easy. The guy who was holding you is dead. We're going to get you back to your homes." 

MacGyver grabbed some wire from the basement walls and began picking the locks on the kennels. As he worked, a long series of thumps shook the ceiling above them. Footsteps. From the sound, MacGyver guessed there were probably three or four men, coming in at a run. Murdoc tensed, his hand going for his gun.

"Stand down," Markus ordered. "Get those kids free and protect them. I'll handle whatever is up there." 

"No. We should all stay together," MacGyver disagreed, frowning.

"I know what I'm doing, Agent MacGyver," Markus said, dismissively. "I'll let you know, when it's safe to come up." 

"Well, he's dead," Murdoc said, cheerfully.

"I thought you admired him."

"Hm? Oh, well, I'm easily impressed, when it comes to Langleys. Most of them are jokes. The glamorous poster boys of the intelligence industry, seen everywhere in movies and on television. And, he was almost competent." 

"Nice," MacGyver grumbled. 

"We both know I'm not," Murdoc disagreed, smirking. "Okay, kiddies, things might be about to get ugly, so you're going to hide and keep really, really, _really_ quiet. Yes? Good!" 

Murdoc ushered the kids into an adjacent room that was mostly filled with a washer and dryer. The kids squeezed in, sitting on the appliances and the floor. He came back out and found MacGyver glaring up the stairs, his arms folded across his chest. He gave Murdoc a brief look, as he returned, then turned back to the stairs. 

"Well, you're in a good mood," Murdoc commented, amazed. "What's wrong, Boyscout? We've won." 

"I'm just waiting for Markus to return," MacGyver said, blandly. 

"Oooookay. Would you like to talk about it?"

"No," MacGyver denied sharply, then hastily corrected himself. "There's nothing to talk about." 

Murdoc walked in front of MacGyver, blocking his view of the stairs. He tilted his head, studying MacGyver, who avoided Murdoc's gaze. A delighted grin bloomed on Murdoc's lips.

"You're jealous!" Murdoc crowed.

"I'm...what?" MacGyver scoffed. "Don't be absurd. Why would I be?" 

"I complimented another agent and you're sulking!" 

"I'm not sulking. I just think him going upstairs was a bad idea."

"Probably a fatal one," Murdoc agreed. 

"Look," MacGyver said, with an aggravated sigh. "I didn't need you complimenting Markus to know that all the flirting and over the top gushing about how fun I am are just mind games. Okay? Even if I did, your gloating about my so-called jealousy would tip me off." 

The smile disappeared from Murdoc's face. He blinked, gazing with some alarm at MacGyver.

"Those aren't mind games," Murdoc protested. "I meant every word!" 

"Yeah," MacGyver scoffed, laughing. "Prove it." 

Murdoc gave a tight smile. 

"Well, since you offered!" 

Murdoc swiftly grabbed MacGyver by the shoulders and pulled him close, pressing their bodies together. Bending, Murdoc placed an almost gentle kiss on MacGyver's lips. MacGyver instinctively kissed back, leaning into Murdoc's embrace. Murdoc pulled away slightly, studying MacGyver's face to try and gauge his reaction. MacGyver blinked up at him in astonishment. 

"You kissed me." 

"You told me to prove it. I've tried everything else and nothing worked." 

MacGyver's gaze turned inward, blinking rapidly, as a series of thoughts flashed rapidly through his head. He looked back up at Murdoc, who gazed almost warily at him. MacGyver made a soft sound in his throat, then leaned up and kissed Murdoc, then pulled away again. 

"I'm not supposed to do this," MacGyver reminded both Murdoc and himself. 

They heard gunfire and screaming. MacGyver was fairly certain he recognized Markus' voice. 

"Oh, yeah, he's dead," Murdoc repeated. "We'll negotiate things, later. Right now, I think we better get out of here." 

"Yeah, I think you're right," MacGyver agreed. "If you can get us to the kitchen, I think I can whip up something to get us to one of their trucks." 

"Whatever you say, Boyscout. Come on, kids! We're leaving!" Murdoc called to them. 

MacGyver followed Murdoc up the stairs, the kids trailing behind them. He thought rapidly, of what he would say to Matty...what MacGyver would have to do to finally claim and keep his favorite psychopath. One thing was certain.

No one else could have Murdoc. He was MacGyver's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should apologize to poor Markus for using him as a plot device, then abandoning him. Potentially, he could still be alive. He could be wounded and left for dead, while the goons upstairs search for Mac and Murdoc. Choose your ending for my random CIA agent. :D


	3. Deadly and Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac gets the drop on Murdoc.

MacGyver strolled around in downtown Detroit. He'd taken a two-week vacation to attend a science seminar. Stunned, MacGyver came to an abrupt halt on the sidewalk, his eyes wide. Murdoc. Murdoc was walking, just two blocks ahead of him, heading away from a small, mom and pop grocery store. MacGyver's astonishment turned to smug anticipation. Murdoc hadn't spotted him and, with a bit of care, he wouldn't. Falling back, staying just close enough to keep Murdoc well in sight, MacGyver began tailing him. 

A few blocks ahead, Murdoc turned and entered an apartment building. Once he was through the doors, Mac sprinted to catch up. Stopping at the apartment building's door, Mac took a deep breath and went inside. The building was cheap enough that there was no extra security, a fact that rather surprised MacGyver. He supposed Murdoc didn't trust anyone to have his back. Fortunately, MacGyver was just close enough to get to the elevator and see it land on the third floor. He took the elevator up and his luck held. The elevator doors opened, just as the door to an apartment on the left of the hallway shut. 

MacGyver smirked, listening to locks slide into place. As if. 

MacGyver stood outside the apartment door for a couple of minutes, waiting for Murdoc to relax inside and get comfortable, at least as comfortable as the assassin probably ever did. He frowned. What if this was a trap? Tailing Murdoc back to his apartment had been rather too easy. Murdoc was many things, but an easy mark was never one of them. MacGyver considered calling Matty and his team, but there was too much chance that would give him away and the others were too far away to be any help. He would just have to hope that knowing this was likely a trap would help him keep out of it. 

Taking some tools from his pockets, MacGyver slowly and carefully removed the locks, including disarming a couple of alarms and booby traps. Easing open the door, he took a good look around. The door opened into a small living room, with a short wall on the left, leading to an open door. The living room was sparsely, but comfortably, furnished with a couch, coffee table, and an armchair. A small television sat against one wall, though it wasn't connected to cable, just a DVD player and antenna. So, this was a temporary shelter, MacGyver decided. Through a door to the right, MacGyver could just make out the corner of a very rumpled bed. 

He heard a thump and running water through the wall to the left. Moving slowly and silently forward, MacGyver walked towards the door. He peeked in and found Murdoc standing in a small kitchen. MacGyver started to say something, when Murdoc began coughing. Violently. He turned, hacking into the sink. 

Pausing, MacGyver took a good close look at his nemesis. Murdoc was dressed in thick, gray woolen, pajama bottoms and a long-sleeved t-shirt. His skin was sickly pale and dark circles were smudged, a deep purple, underneath his dark eyes. Normally well-groomed, Murdoc's black hair hung in untidy strands against his cheeks. MacGyver saw bright dots of red on Murdoc's cheekbones, showing fever. His lips were dry and chapped. Murdoc finally looked up from the sink, flinching, when he saw MacGyver standing there. 

"Well. Shit," Murdoc said, weakly.

"You do not look your best," MacGyver agreed, glancing wryly at the small pile of medicines and tea that Murdoc had dumped on his counter, in an effort at self-care. 

"I don't get sick much," Murdoc said, shrugging, "but, when I doooo..."

He broke off, gesturing at himself. MacGyver felt a warm swelling of sympathy and affection expand in his chest. Without his black leather armor, Murdoc just looked lanky and almost ordinary. It was a bit disturbing to see his deadly nemesis looking vulnerable and off his stride. MacGyver had expected to be amused at catching Murdoc unaware, but instead, he felt a bit sad. MacGyver decided to go with his impulse to mercy. He was not dragging Murdoc off to prison in this condition. Even assassins needed a human, humane, touch, when sick.

"Is any of that stuff helping?" 

"No, not really," Murdoc mused, his brow crinkling in irritation. "Honestly, I think I feel better without it. Well, the medicines. The tea helps." 

MacGyver walked forward and grabbed Murdoc's wrist, pulling him, almost unresisting, towards the door. 

"Oh, Angus, I love you," Murdoc moaned, "but if you try to drag me to prison right now, I really am going to snap your pretty neck." 

"I'm not sure you're up to it," MacGyver told him, smiling, still walking. "How about to a doctor?" 

"That's worse than prison," Murdoc told him flatly.

MacGyver gave a warm chuckle, shaking his head. 

"Well, fortunately, we're not going to either of those. I'm taking you to bed."

"Oh, this is a fever dream, then!" Murdoc decided, then changed his mind. "Nah. If this was a dream, having fun would sound a lot better." 

"You're not dreaming and the idea is not to have fun. Not unless sleeping qualifies."

"Well, actually, at this point it does," Murdoc admitted. "I keep coughing myself awake."

"Yeah, you're dehydrated and that isn't helping either," MacGyver said, absently running a thumb across the papery skin of Murdoc's palm. "Is your stomach upset?"

"Not really, but the coughing is making me a bit queasy. I can't stand the feel of a bunch of liquids sloshing around, while I'm hacking my lungs up." 

MacGyver didn't reply, just looked down at Murdoc's bed, a bit warily. 

"The sheets are clean. I changed them this morning," Murdoc said, bypassing MacGyver and sprawling out on the sheets. 

MacGyver grabbed the blankets and pulled them up over Murdoc, helping him to get comfortable. Murdoc sighed, letting his eyes close, a bit appalled at how nice that felt. Maybe there was something to the frankly dangerous notion of people needing other people. Being sick sucked, sure, but he hadn't realized it turned him into a needy mess. 

"Did you mean that?" MacGyver asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "About loving me?" 

"Hm? You knew that already." 

"No," MacGyver corrected, giving an astonished laugh. "I really did not." 

Murdoc cracked his eyes opened, puzzled. 

"No?" 

"No." 

"I thought I'd been rather obvious about it."

"You have not expressed yourself in ways normal people would recognize."

"Angus, you are wonderful and amazing, but you are not normal," Murdoc said, with a weak chuckle. 

"Yeah, okay, fair enough," MacGyver agreed, brushing a stray strand from Murdoc's forehead.

"It doesn't really matter, though. The only thing you want with me is to see me in prison."

"I don't want to send you to prison," MacGyver corrected. "I _have_ to send you to prison to keep you from killing other people, including my friends." 

"You don't know that. You never tried anything else." 

"Like what?" 

"I don't know," Murdoc complained, sulking. "You're the good guy, not me." 

"If I had any ideas, I would've used them by now. But, since you brought it up, I'll consider it, while you recover." 

"I don't want to kill your friends. They're more fun than anyone else I've ever met. They're cute." 

"You make them sound like puppies."

"Mm, no. Just young. Really young." 

"You're not exactly an old man."

"They make me feel like one," Murdoc grumbled, annoyed at himself for being so open. "I just remembered. I went into the kitchen, because I'm hungry." 

"Well, get some rest and I'll make us both some lunch."

"Angus, please don't burn down my kitchen. I'm too ill to properly enjoy it." 

"I'm getting better at that. Don't worry. I can manage soup and sandwiches."

"Hm, I'm sure you can, Boyscout," Murdoc murmured sleepily, his eyes drifting back shut. 

MacGyver grinned, finally feeling the thrill of triumph he had expected, when he first started tailing Murdoc. Murdoc loved him. Wasn't that a kick? MacGyver let himself savor his own warm feelings for a few moments, then headed to the kitchen.


	4. Different, But the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc, MacGyver, and Jack get a glimpse at who they could have been, under different circumstances.

**Home**

Murdoc did his thing and escaped. Jack and Mac did their thing and caught up to him. Then, something else did its thing...a thing that happened only once every several centuries, like a rare weather pattern. A hole in this reality opened, connecting to another reality. It opened, just as Murdoc and MacGyver accidentally collided and Jack threw himself at them, determined to get them apart, before MacGyver got hurt. 

All three men collapsed, looking unconscious, but sharing images from the other side's past, as the men lay between the two realities.

**The Other Side**

Jack leaned against the boxcar opening, listening to MacGyver and Murdoc exchange stories about their equally garbage fathers. He grimaced, wishing one or both of them would shut up. Federal agents were not supposed to play nice with hired killers. Not mercenary ones, at least. Jack's partner knew that and had firmly expressed how little he cared. 

For whatever reason, Dennis Murdoc was endlessly fascinated by his own would-be killer, Angus MacGyver.

As they traveled along, Jack went over his own history with MacGyver, wishing he could bring himself to just put the crazy kid in the ground.

_When they first met, they fought. Jack had expected to take the scrawny boy down fast and hard, but the kid with the hamburger name surprised him. There was a vicious anger to MacGyver's punches that made Jack a bit uneasy. The younger man had a darkness inside him that went way beyond PTSD. Sure the kid had seen combat, but not enough to mess him up that badly, not unless something was wrong, to begin with. Jack decided to lay off of MacGyver. He didn't want any part of releasing mojo that bad._

_Seven weeks later, Jack stepped on a bomb and ordered MacGyver to get clear. They weren't exactly friends, but there was a sort of bond between them. MacGyver seemed, on a personal level, to need something he thought Jack could offer. But, the kid also didn't seem to be very good at connecting to people. Jack was more than a little shocked, when MacGyver came to his rescue. Almost as surprising, MacGyver successfully got them both out alive. Jack had vowed, then and there, to give his own life for his partner, if necessary, to keep him safe and to try and give him whatever it was he needed. _

_One week after that, everything went to hell. _

_They were walking through a building the Army had commandeered and a lot of brass was present. Suddenly, MacGyver came to a halt, his eyes wide with a wary sort of wonder. Jack followed his gaze to a major with a similar build and hair color._

_"Dad," MacGyver stammered._

_"Hello," Major MacGyver greeted, his voice lacking any warmth or welcome. _

_"You're in the army?!" MacGyver asked, incredulous, beginning to smile. _

_"Obviously. Go about your duties, gentlemen."_

_"But, Dad..." MacGyver protested, his expression falling._

_"That's an order," James MacGyver said, icily._

_"Yes, sir," MacGyver agreed, his tone flat and his eyes empty._

_They'd gone on. Later that evening, Jack returned to their bunk after eating and having a couple of beers. He found MacGyver angrily throwing his property into a duffel bag._

_"What are you doing?" Jack asked, confused._

_"I'm leaving." _

_"You've been reassigned?!"_

_"No. I'm just leaving."_

_"Dude, the army doesn't work that way," Jack told him, laughing incredulously._

_"I don't give a damn how it works!"_

_"Hey, hey...calm down, now. Is this because of your old man? Look, he's a major. He just didn't have time to talk right then..."_

_"Oh, we talked. I haven't seen him, since I was ten, but evidently he's been there all along. In the background," MacGyver said scornfully. "He's been guiding me 'in the right direction.' He even got you assigned to me." _

_"Okay, that's upsetting, but he's still your dad. Maybe, now that you know, you can spend time together and get things to a better place."_

_"He doesn't want to. He said so."_

_"Seriously?!" _

_"He doesn't have time for personal relationships, but I need guidance. I can rest assured he's satisfied with the work I do. I'm nothing to him, but a tool for the greater glory of the U.S. government." _

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"I'm not sure. Something as far away from his plans for me as possible. Do me two favors. Don't hesitate to sound the alarm on me. I'll be long gone, before anyone can do anything. Keep your record clean, go home to your family, and be grateful you have one that loves you." _

_"Aw, kid..."_

_"Good-bye, Jack."_

For a long time, Jack didn't know what happened to the kid. Jack had gone on to join the CIA, then the DXS. Along the way, he met Dennis Murdoc, a single father and sarcastic nutjob that Jack had slowly come to like and admire. Jack couldn't name anyone who beat Murdoc for style and unflinching competence. Murdoc had an uncanny way of strolling through chaos, getting the job done. It was equally unnerving and comforting, when it wasn't pissing Jack off. 

Murdoc and Jack had been working as partners at the DXS for about three years, when Angus MacGyver came up, exploding his way into both their lives. 

_Jack walked around the junkyard MacGyver had lured them into, his gut churning. He hadn't expected to see Angus MacGyver again. He certainly hadn't expected the kid to show up trying to kill him. A hand fell on his shoulder and he just missed turning and shooting his own partner. Murdoc gave him a wry smile. _

_"Wow. This guy is something. All these traps and he just built them out of the junk he found lying around!"_

_"That's his M.O.," Jack agreed. "According to the file, he breaks into his victim's homes and sets \ traps for them from the stuff he finds in their homes."_

_"Yes, I read that," Murdoc agreed, not even trying to hide his admiration. "Without leaving fingerprints or hardly any traces at all."_

_"So, you got any plans for how to catch him? Because, we don't even know if he's still here."_

_"He's here. I don't know what happened between you two, but he wants to watch you die. He could have set devices in all our homes. He didn't."_

_"Rumor is he doesn't kill kids."_

_"I'm not taking that chance," Murdoc replied, coldly._

_"Hey, man. Cassian's safe. We just gotta get MacGyver behind bars. So. We need a plan."_

_"I have one. I need you to play dead." _

_"Oh, that doesn't sound fun." _

_"No, but it will work. We find one of his devices and set it off. You play like you got caught in it. I sneak up on him and you pop up, at the same time." _

_"That plan sucks."_

_"Do you have a better one?"_

_"Nah, it'll work. It just sucks. This whole thing sucks. I gotta warn you, though...I don't think I can kill this kid."_

_"I don't want you to kill him, just help me get the drop on him."_

_"Uh, Dennis..."_

_"I'm not going to kill him, either, Jack. I know he saved your life and...there's something about him."_

_"Yeah, you're both lunatics." _

_"Flatterer." _

_They got to work and, sure enough, they soon had MacGyver caught and covered by their weapons. _

_"I have to admit, I do admire your abilities," Murdoc told him. "To stroll empty-handed into a junkyard and create all of this..."_

_"Not quite empty-handed," MacGyver interrupted, holding something up for them to see. A Swiss Army knife. "I always have this on me." _

_"Look, Mac, I get wanting to blow off your dad, but isn't becoming an assassin a bit much?!" Jack protested, grabbing the knife out of his hand. _

_MacGyver just glared at him. He turned his attention back to Murdoc._

_"You're good. Most people would be dead by now. Jack would be, if you weren't helping him," MacGyver said, admiration and petulance mixed in his voice. _

_"Why did you agree to kill him?" _

_"It's my job," MacGyver said, his expression shutting down, radiating stubborn pride._

They'd captured MacGyver, but that hadn't been the end to anything. They found themselves consulting the looney genius, when things got really rough. Jack wasn't sure why MacGyver helped them. He made it clear he hated Jack, though Jack couldn't imagine why. The only one he seemed to really like was Murdoc, of all people. He'd even done his best to help Murdoc pretend to be him and hadn't that been a fun conversation! 

_"Look, no offense. You're good at what you do," MacGyver conceded. "But, I can't teach you how to be me! I improvise. That's how I get away with stuff. No plan, no set up. I go in, find what I need, and get out. I have no idea what "the Architect" has lying around his house." _

_"Okay, so I bring you with me."_

_"Hell, no."_

_"Come on. You don't want a little field trip?" _

_"Sure. I go along, help you find out who the Architect is...and become a victim of friendly fire!" _

_"Angus, look at me," Murdoc said, leaning forward and pinning MacGyver with that stare that always creeped Jack out. He even went so far as to rest his hands on MacGyver's. "If you die from a bullet, it won't be one fired by me or Jack. I promise. We'll do everything we can to protect you." _

_Jack hated that Murdoc was right about that, but it worked. MacGyver's expression softened, even as he looked hesitant. Jack could tell the kid wanted to believe Murdoc._

_"You promise me?" _

_"On my life," Murdoc assured him. _

_"Okay." _

The kid had helped. Jack granted that. MacGyver had also escaped, in the ensuing chaos of the mission, a fact Murdoc had accepted with infuriating aplomb. 

Which brought them to today. MacGyver had killed some higher-ups in a terrorist organization that was familiar with the Phoenix. Instead of simply killing him, the terrorists decided to make some money by handing him over. Unfortunately, they had also approached Nicholas Helman, who had introduced MacGyver to the world of being a killer for hire. When Helman tried to leave the business, MacGyver's attempt on Helman's life killed the older assassin's wife, instead. Now, Helman was after all of them.

It was an ugly business all around, in Jack's opinion, but it got MacGyver back in prison. 

"Penny for your thoughts, Jackie boy."

"Oh? You done talking to your pet assassin?" 

"For now. He's your friend, too."

"No, he _used_ to be a friend. Now, he wants me dead."

"That's your own fault," MacGyver snapped, glaring from across the car.

"Excuse me?!" Jack protested. "What did I ever do to you? Why do you hate me?!"

"Maybe you should ask yourself that...when you're done figuring out why the train is slowing down," MacGyver said blandly, smirking.

Murdoc swore, rushing back over to MacGyver and releasing him.

"We have no choice. Jump," Murdoc instructed.

"Um, hold on," MacGyver hedged, uneasily.

"Nope, go," Jack said, flatly, shoving MacGyver out of the car.

"Mean, Jack," Murdoc reproached, though mildly amused.

Jack ignored him, jumping. Murdoc swiftly followed. Jack herded all three of them together and they ran, heading for a metal building a few yards ahead. Murdoc examined the heavy lock on the building's door with frustration. 

"It's low-grade steel," MacGyver lectured. "The high carbon in my cuffs would go right through it."

"Hell, no!" Jack objected. 

Murdoc ignored him, taking out the key and releasing MacGyver.

"Get us inside," Murdoc ordered softly.

MacGyver obeyed, making quick work of the lock, just as Helman got close enough to open fire. They ducked inside, Murdoc keeping a firm grip on MacGyver's arm. As soon as they were away from the door, Murdoc brought them to a stop.

"Why do you hate Jack? You don't hate me." 

"You weren't there, when I left the Army. Jack was. He knows...working for the Phoenix is the worst possible betrayal of our friendship!"

"Why? Because, I stayed with the good guys?" Jack scoffed.

"My father is not a good guy!"

"What does your father have to do with the Phoenix?" Murdoc prompted, confused.

The fury bled out of MacGyver's face, leaving him looking young and vulnerable. He avidly studied both Jack and Murdoc, seeing genuine confusion on both faces.

"You--you don't know? He's your oversight," MacGyver explained, anger and sorrow in every word. 

"Oh, you have got to be kidding," Jack groaned, his eyes shutting in frustration.

"Why else would I be angry at you?" MacGyver asked, lost. 

"We didn't know," Murdoc promised him, "and we can't do anything about it right now. We have to survive first and we're going to need your help with that." 

"I can build a trap, but I'm not being bait." 

"Yeah, great. I guess that's my job," Jack grumbled, heading away. 

"I need to find some stuff first." 

It didn't take MacGyver long to find the items he needed and Jack quickly went off, hunting for Helman. Murdoc kept watch on the open doors, his bright eyes taking in everything around him. Fortunately, he was well-prepared, gun in hand, when Helman came up behind MacGyver, shotgun raised to fire.

Murdoc shot first, dropping MacGyver with a shot to the shoulder, without firing multiple rounds into Helman's torso. Walking around MacGyver, Murdoc fired a last shot between Helman's eyes. Murdoc turned and found MacGyver staring up at him in horrified shock, shaking his head. Acting purely on instinct, Murdoc put his gun away, sitting down on the floor and pulling MacGyver into his lap. 

"I'm sorry," Murdoc swore, putting pressure on the wound. "Dammit, dammit, I'm sorry."

"You promised," MacGyver said, mournfully. "Murdoc. You promised."

Murdoc looked briefly stunned, then gave a shaky laugh.

"I promised not to kill you," he corrected, smiling. "I never said I wouldn't shoot you to save your _life_. I want to keep you around and shooting you was the only way." 

"Do you?" MacGyver scoffed, his eyes sliding away. 

"Yes, very much. You always amaze me," Murdoc told him, kissing his forehead.

MacGyver pulled away, severe and indignant.

"I'm not a child," he said dryly, leaning up and kissing Murdoc's mouth. 

Murdoc deepened the kiss, finally tasting what he had longed for, what he hadn't known he was welcome to. Jack rushed back into the room, drawn by the gunfire. 

"Okay, really? You two are really gonna do that?" 

"I'm about to go back to prison. Be nice to me," MacGyver ordered. 

"Are you?" Jack asked, skeptically, before turning to Murdoc. "Is he?" 

"Aren't I?" MacGyver chimed in, surprised. "What are you planning?"

"Hm. I'm not entirely sure," Murdoc admitted. "It depends on how much Matilda will let me get away with. But. If I _could_ arrange it, would you come in from the cold?" 

"And you'd be there? With me?"

"Absolutely." 

"Okay, yeah. Yeah," MacGyver said, sighing. "I'm tired."

"You're losing blood," Murdoc agreed. "Come on. Let's get you to the hospital."

**Home**

The hole closed and Murdoc sat up, seeing the other two also coming awake. 

"Well," he quipped, shaking his head. "That seems rather unfair."

"Yeah. I never got an apology," MacGyver agreed, dryly. 

"Well, I was saving your life."

"Only so you could get to your kid," Jack scoffed. 

"If you say so, Jack," Murdoc agreed amiably, then noticed the laser-bright stare MacGyver was leveling at him. "Something, Boyscout?" 

Jack and Murdoc both watched a thousand thoughts flit across MacGyver's mind in the space of seconds. 

"No. That wasn't the only reason," MacGyver realized, his gaze narrowing. "Would you come in from the cold? If it was an option?" 

"We'll never know, because _no one_, least of all Mac Daddy and Matilda, is going to agree to that." 

"_Would. You._"

"Yes!" Murdoc agreed angrily. "The only reason I ended up on the wrong side of the law is the right side wouldn't have me, remember?! And, even if you really wanted to do that for me, Boyscout, you can't." 

"We'll see about that," MacGyver said, accepting the challenge, before commenting more softly, "Those two. They weren't _that_ different from us." 

"Just remember I have Mac's back in both universes. You hurt him and I'll end you," Jack promised, disbelief and dread sitting heavily on his chest. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Jack," Murdoc promised.


	5. A Child's Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian comes to MacGyver's house for Thanksgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the Got Your Back universe. :D I hope you enjoy. I'm in a holiday mood.

**8 A.M.**

Murdoc walked into the kitchen, scrubbing his hair with a towel.

"Good morning, Dad," Cassian greeted, warmly and somewhat smugly.

Murdoc almost dropped the towel, though later he would firmly deny it.

"Cassian! Uh...what's going on? Is everything all right?"

"Everything's great," Cassian promised, coming over and giving Murdoc a hug. "I get to spend Thanksgiving and the entire weekend with you! I'm going home Monday at the earliest!" 

Murdoc hugged Cassian, running a hand through his boy's hair.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since about three-thirty this morning," Cassian admitted. "Aunt Mindy and Uncle Roger had to catch their plane at five. They're going to visit with her parents."

"Why didn't they take you?" Murdoc asked, not yet offended, but wanting to know the details.

"Her parents don't like Roger and her fostering kids. Aunt Mindy says they're kind of uppity. She doesn't visit them often, but her sister is pregnant and talked Aunt Mindy into visiting."

"Mm. How long have you known you'd be coming down here?" Murdoc with playful suspicion.

"A few days," Cassian admitted, grinning. "I asked Aunt Mindy to arrange things with Uncle Mac, so I could surprise you." 

"Heh. That's my boy!" Murdoc encouraged. "I'm glad you're here." 

"Good morning! Oh. Hey, Cassian, what's up, guy?" Bozer greeted, with cheerful kindness.

"I just got done surprising my dad."

"Not an easy thing to do," Bozer admitted. "I'm afraid breakfast is cold cereal today, guys. I gotta get Thanksgiving started, if we're going to eat around four." 

"Oh, that's okay..."

"Angus went to get some takeout for breakfast. I think he's bringing back breakfast burritos." 

"Awesome!" 

"Sounds good to me," Bozer agreed.

"Can I help you cook?" Cassian asked.

"Yeah, you gotta be better at it than Mac!" 

"What would you like us to do?" Murdoc asked. 

"Well, mostly, I want _you_ to keep your boyfriend out of here! Last year, he managed to blow up the mashed potatoes." 

"Did he really?" Cassian asked, intrigued, while Murdoc just laughed. 

"He really did," Bozer assured him, chuckling, too. "Other than that, I might need help prepping vegetables." 

"Consider it done," Murdoc agreed, hearing the front door open. "Speaking of which, I think I'm on distraction duty. Come say hello, Cassian, and grab some food for yourself and Wilt, okay?" 

"Okay, Dad." 

They found MacGyver setting breakfast out on the patio table. He looked up at Cassian and grinned. 

"Did we succeed in surprising your dad?"

"Yep!" Cassian crowed, running over and giving MacGyver a long hug. "Bozer says he's to distract you from going into the kitchen all day, but he said I could help." 

"Oh, now, that's not fair," MacGyver mock-pouted. "You blow up one bowl of mashed potatoes..."

"That's what Bozer said! How did you _do_ that?" Cassian asked, mystified.

"Well, I was trying to use..."

"Actually, I don't think Cassian needs to know the details, even if they can be explained without a bunch of advanced physics," Murdoc interrupted, handing a bag of food to Cassian. "Go on. Take some to Wilt."

"Oh, sure," Cassian said with exaggerated innocence. "I'll give you two time alone!" 

He rushed away, dodging around his dad's playful swatting, laughing merrily.

Murdoc waited until he was sure the boy was gone, then pulled MacGyver close to him, kissing him soundly.

"Thank you."

"Thank Mindy. It was mostly her doing. I just cooperated."

"Angus," Murdoc chided, then chuckled. "Oh, never mind." 

**4:30 P.M.**

Cassian finished helping MacGyver set the table, just as Bozer arrived on the patio with the turkey. 

"All right, you guys. Go grab a dish from the kitchen and we can get this meal started."

Everyone cooperated, bringing out the mashed potatoes and other vegetables and side dishes. They set everything in place together, then sat around the table. MacGyver poured out wine for the adults and sparkling grape juice for Cassian. He raised his own glass of wine in a toast. 

"To this family. I'm more grateful than words can say that you are all here and all well." 

"Cheers!" everyone echoed. 

"Let's eat!" Jack prompted.

"Um, we should say prayer first," Cassian offered, hesitantly. 

"Yes, we should," MacGyver agreed, immediate and calm. "Actually, Cassian, would you do the honors?" 

"I-I guess so," Cassian agreed, looking at Murdoc, who gave a confident, encouraging nod.

"Dear heavenly Father, think you for all this food. Thank you for providing us what we need and family and friends to enjoy it with. Be with us this year and help us show gratitude by being generous to others. Father, thank you for bringing me and my Dad into this family. Thank you for giving him a family and people to help him be happy. Thank you for Uncle Mac and everyone here and allowing us to be part of them. Amen." 

"Amen," everyone echoed, touched, though Murdoc's sounding a bit bewildered. 

"We're thankful for both of you, too," MacGyver said warmly, "and, yes, Jack, you can eat now!" 

Everyone laughed, beginning to pass the trays around. Cassian looked up to see Murdoc's reaction. Murdoc just shrugged, his expression wry, as he leaned over and placed a kiss on top of Cassian's head. 

"You're a great little guy," Murdoc murmured. "I wasn't sure, at first, how you would react to me and Angus." 

"I like him a lot," Cassian whispered. "He's good for you." 

"Yes," Murdoc agreed, grinning. "Yes, he is."


	6. Dreams to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc gets seduced. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really do sex scenes, but thought this was funny. I hope you enjoy! :D

Murdoc sat, manacled to a metal chair, in yet another interrogation room. He had his eyes closed, not resting, just existing inside his own head, while he waited. There was nothing to see in the interrogation room and nothing to do. Until his visitor arrived, it was just another empty space, carved out into the world. 

Murdoc heard the door scrape open and opened his eyes. An eager grin lifted the corners of his mouth. 

"Angus. It always sooo good to see you."

"You say that every time we meet," MacGyver observed, smiling slightly himself, his head tilted to one side and eyes slightly narrowed. 

"Well, even I have to tell the truth every once in a while." 

"I've been thinking about and replaying our history together." 

"I do that all the time." 

"Mm, I believe you do," MacGyver agreed. "But, I've noticed a few things. You've saved me, more times than you've tried to kill me. You've been rather...consistent, _persistent_, in your praise of me. As for honesty, I think you've been lying, when you said you still want to kill me."

"I haven't threatened that, since I got my son back. Well, except as leverage. I mean, if you're going to believe I would kill you, I might as well use it to my advantage."

"Fair enough, I guess," MacGyver agreed. 

He walked over and Murdoc studied him, taking in his soft jeans, button-up shirt, and the lack of any jacket. He looked casual and appealing. Smirking slightly, MacGyver pulled Murdoc and his chair away from the table, leaving plenty of space. 

"What happens now, Boyscout?" 

"You're in love with me," MacGyver told him, ignoring the question.

"Mm. And, what are you going to do about it," Murdoc challenged, smirking. 

MacGyver sat down in Murdoc's lap, looking deep into his eyes. He didn't answer in words, but leaned slowly down and ran his tongue over Murdoc's lips. 

"Ooo, Boyscout, I think you're supposed to ask first!"

"Why? We both know I'll stop, if you tell me to," MacGyver said, shrugging and waiting.

Murdoc stared, taken aback, his mouth working, as he tried to find a response. He shrugged helplessly. They both knew he wasn't going to give that order. MacGyver smiled, more gently, running his hands through Murdoc's hair. 

"I thought not. I hoped not." 

Murdoc just hummed with pleasure, until a more practical thought occurred.

"As much as I appreciate this, I don't think whoever is viewing those cameras is going to agree." 

"Never mind about the cameras."

"Okay, but, Boyscout, I won't get to see you, if you get thrown into a mental hospital. Though, if you could get arrested, we could be roommates!"

"You really do think you're funny, don't you?" MacGyver scoffed. "We're not going to get caught. Relax." 

MacGyver kissed Murdoc, working their mouths open and tasting his tongue. Murdoc shivered as the boyscout drowned out his other senses. MacGyver ran his hands down Murdoc's chest, then gave a huff of annoyance. 

"You're over-dressed," MacGyver told him, taking out his Swiss Army knife.

"Could we start with my jewelry?" Murdoc asked, rattling his cuffs.

"Nope. Those come later." 

MacGyver sliced away the sleeves of Murdoc's jumpsuit, then pushed the remains of it off of his shoulders. He made quick work of the t-shirt underneath, once again impressing Murdoc with his skills. Finished, MacGyver kissed Murdoc, running his hands up and down Murdoc's arms, then stopping at his shoulders, massaging them. When Murdoc was hazy and relaxed, MacGyver let his hands roam lower, brushing over Murdoc's stomach and making him squirm.

"I want to touch you," Murdoc told him. 

"I'm busy touching you," MacGyver retorted, letting his hand slip down past Murdoc's hips.

Murdoc came awake with a groan, then gritted his teeth, hissing in angry frustration. Figures. A dream. A damn dream. Real anger began burning in him, until the cobwebs of sleep fell further away. He took a deep breath, feeling MacGyver's warmth and his breath on Murdoc's shoulder, as he nuzzled his lover in his sleep. Blue eyes fluttered open.

"Murdoc? Did you have a nightmare?" MacGyver asked groggily. 

"No, I just woke up an inconvenient moment. It was actually a very lovely dream. I woke up just as you put your hand down my pants." 

"Bad timing," MacGyver agreed. "Sounds like a nice dream."

"Oh, it was. I was still in prison and you decided to seduce me in an interrogation room. I was manacled and you were doing very interesting things to my clothes with your little knife." 

"Sex in an interrogation room? Is this a kink?" 

Murdoc paused, giving that thought.

"Mm? If it is, I didn't realize it before. It's worth exploring." 

"I'll save that thought for later," MacGyver promised, rolling on top of Murdoc and kissing him. "For now, why don't we just pick up, where your dream left off?" 

"You always have the best ideas, Boyscout."


	7. My Mind to Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eccentric old man decides to help MacGyver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some mental (?) consent issues here, so warning tag for non-consensual use of magic. Any harm done to characters is inadvertent, though.

**Friday. 5 P.M.**

MacGyver sat on a park bench, throwing handfuls of seed to a variety of birds--a tree swallow, a trio of robins, and a sparrow. Skillfully intermixed trees, shrubs, and fragrant flowers beautified the park. The day was warm, but not oppressively so. 

The only oppression came from MacGyver's thoughts and anxious heart.

MacGyver loved Murdoc. He'd tried for years to deny it, to stifle it, and to argue himself out of it. Against all reason, MacGyver had finally accepted the fact. He'd assured himself it was unrequited. He might not have been able to deny it, but he felt safe ignoring it. That is, until Murdoc pulled the rug out from under that thought. MacGyver shifted against the bench, feeling the slight soreness in his backside from his and Murdoc's recent love-making. He'd spent the night in the assassin's arms and woke up alone.

Murdoc claimed to love MacGyver, too, and it'd been easy to believe, when wrapped in his arms. Well, easier, anyway. Murdoc had kissed MacGyver hungrily and, as usual, showered him with praise and admiration. But, Murdoc was a consummate, or at least habitual, liar and physical attraction wasn't love. 

MacGyver wasn't in love enough to shrug off or ignore Murdoc's darker nature. If they _were_ to have a relationship, Murdoc would have to respect certain boundaries, starting with not hurting MacGyver or his friends. MacGyver wasn't sure Murdoc could do that. He wasn't entirely sure Murdoc _wanted_ an actual relationship.

MacGyver was pretty sure he was wishing for the moon.

"Such a troubled brow on such a young face and on such a fine day."

MacGyver started, looking to the other side of the bench. An old man, tall and striking-looking, sat next to MacGyver. The stranger wore his long, gray hair in a neat braid and his black eyes shone with amusement. 

"Yeah, sorry. I was lost in thought," MacGyver admitted. "Hello." 

"Hello. Not reminiscing about a lady love, then?"

"He's not even a gentleman, much less a lady."

The old man laughed merrily, showing off his bright, white teeth. 

"And what troubles you about this manly love of yours?"

"Whether he really loves me or is playing a game," MacGyver said, the words pouring out. "We're...opponents in our lines of work."

"Ah. Is he generally trustworthy or are you hoping for better than usual in this regard?"

"The word trustworthy doesn't belong anywhere near him." 

"My name is Cato. May I have yours?"

"Angus MacGyver, but I prefer Mac."

"A strong name. And what is your lover's name?"

"I have no idea," MacGyver admitted, laughing. "When I first asked him, he said he had many names, but was partial to Murdoc, if he had to choose one. I've called him that ever since." 

"We have no truer names, than those we choose for ourselves."

"I guess so." 

"Do you want his love to be real?" 

"Well...yeah. I love him. But, I can handle whatever the truth is. I just can't afford to be wrong, either way." 

"Hmm. We all need truth and people to be lights in our lives. Would you like my help?"

"Sure, though I don't know what you could do. Thanks for listening to me. It's not something I can really discuss with the other people I'm closest to." 

"You're welcome. Here, take my card. You might find it useful someday."

MacGyver took the card. Itw as unadorned, listing only a phone number and an address in one of L.A.'s business districts. 

"Okay, thanks," MacGyver said, a bit dubiously.

Cato laughed, standing up again. He held out a strong, slender hand and MacGyver shook it.

"Good-bye, Mac. I hope things resolve happily for you."

"Good-bye, Cato." 

**Saturday. 6:45 A.M.**

MacGyver dreamed.

_"I don't trust you," he told Murdoc, frustrated._

_"Well, you don't have any reason to," Murdoc said, laughing warmly._

_"I want to! I love you."_

_"I love you, too, partially because you're not a fool. Did you expect me to be offended?"_

_"I don't know." _

_"Most people would be?" Murdoc teased._

_"But, you're not most people," MacGyver answered, drily._

_"Too true, Boyscout, too true."_

Waking, MacGyver replayed the dream. He gave it a fifty-fifty chance of being in character for Murdoc. He seemed to feign offense, more often than he actually felt it. MacGyver felt a sense of confusion flood through him. 

But, the confusion wasn't his own. 

MacGyver sensed something, a presence or layer of thoughts, brush across the surface of his mind. At first, the sensation was cold, even angry, but then MacGyver felt confusion return, with a hesitant warmth. He swallowed, trying to gather his thoughts together. Was he having a stroke?

Alarm and fury burst across his brain. 

_You damn well better NOT BE!_

MacGyver got up and looked at his reflection in the mirror, trying hard to separate his own emotions from...from what? From someone _else_? From his brain misfiring? He knew he, himself, wasn't angry, though he was a bit alarmed. Examining his reflection, it was hard to believe he was physically ill. His eyes were properly dilated, his skin tone healthy, and his heart and breathing even. He felt fine. 

The alarm and fury disappeared, replaced by relief and amusement. 

MacGyver shoved emotion away, trying to think. Everything had been normal, when he went to bed last night. He quickly shuffled through the past twenty-four hours, recalling his conversations, what he had eaten...nothing seemed abnormal. Well, for him. MacGyver thought about the presence in his mind, trying to feel it. He got a sense of patience and waiting. 

"Is someone there?" he asked, hoping, if someone was, they would be able to detect the question.

The only response was his phone ringing. 

"MacGyver." 

"Hello, Angus. How is your morning going?" 

"Um. I...just woke up." 

MacGyver felt a rush of amusement in his mind, at the same time Murdoc began chuckling.

"Murdoc? Are you in my head??" 

"Mm, or you're in mine, or we're in each others'. Tell me, Angus, did you dream, as you were waking, that we were talking about your lack of trust in me?" 

MacGyver went still, stunned. 

"I'm going to take your shocked silence as a yes," Murdoc decided. 

"H-how did you know it was my mind connected to yours?" MacGyver asked suspiciously.

"Because, my darling boyscout, you're the only person I know who can so accurately and swiftly relive an entire day. Anyway, it just...felt like you. I'd have had to murder anyone else."

The tone was flippant, but MacGyver could sense real fear and anger behind the comment. 

"I'm hoping to get you past that gut reaction, at least where my friends and I are concerned." 

"Mm. Right now, I'm more concerned about how this happened. I do love you, but I'd like some mental privacy."

"Same. A lot of my thoughts are classified," MacGyver agreed, disappointed that no particular spike of emotion had accompanied the declaration of love. 

"You feel disappointed. Were you hoping to live out some sci-fi fantasy? I admit, I'm not familiar with many stories involving mental bonds." 

"No, it's nothing like that. I always thought mental bonds were pretty over-rated, for the most part. They're kinda lazy. If you love someone, make sure they know it. Show them. If you want to know what they're feeling, pay attention to them or ask. Communication as a process isn't that clumsy, if you work at it," MacGyver ranted, wincing when he realized how plaintive he sounded. 

Murdoc stayed quiet for a moment, his mind projecting attention and protectiveness. 

"Have I made sure you know it?" 

"Well, it's pretty early for that. How sure are you of me?" MacGyver asked defensively.

Murdoc laughed and MacGyver felt relief at the wave of _affection_, of love, that poured into his mind.

"I'm absolutely sure of you, my darling boyscout," Murdoc promised, then sobered. "The advantage of a mental bond, of course, is there's no room for misunderstanding. I love you, absurd as that might seem."

"It's not absurd. It's just..." 

"A dangerous chance for you to take," Murdoc finished for him, his mental tone one of pride, of all things. 

"Yeah, that," MacGyver said, sighing. 

"You're safe, Boyscout. I'll make sure of it. And, lazy or not, we do seem to have taken a needed shortcut here. So. I love you and you love me and we really need to get out of each other's heads." 

MacGyver chuckled. 

"Yeah. We don't actually _know_ that no one else is listening in." 

"Well, if they are, I'll cheerfully entertain them with my plans to _dismember_ them."

"Please don't make me an accessory to murder." 

"Hm. Good point. No murder thoughts, until we get this settled then. Absolutely nothing unusual happened to me yesterday. No new acquaintances, no surprises, no funky tasting dishes..."

"Cato." 

"The clothing store?" Murdoc asked, confusion resurfacing.

"What?! No! The old man I met in the park."

"An old man tried to pick you up in the park? You're not that young," Murdoc teased. 

"No, Murdoc," MacGyver sighed. "He just gave me an ear to bend...in fact, I told him about us. I told him about my doubts." 

"You told a complete stranger in a public park that you're in love with an assassin and worried about not being loved back? MacGyver! He could be a terrorist looking to blackmail you!" Murdoc scolded, radiating anger and suspicion.

"Oh, come _on_! He's nothing of the sort," MacGyver scoffed, then spoke more gently. "I didn't mention you being an assassin or any other details, except our names." 

"Do you think he's the sort to create a mental bond?" Murdoc asked, resigned.

"Possibly. He gave me his card and said it might be useful." 

"Do _not_ go there by yourself!" Murdoc ordered, afraid. 

"Of course not," MacGyver said confidently. "You're coming with me."

"Oh," Murdoc said, hesitant. "And, I'm to be on my best behavior." 

"Yeah. Is that going to be a problem?" MacGyver asked, wondering if he was about to learn what a lie felt like.

Murdoc didn't bother lying. 

"Well, that depends on his motive and if he can remove this." 

"I don't see how it could benefit him, at all."

"Well, obviously, it does."

"Maybe, he just felt sorry for me. Kinda like when you do hits for free, but with less bloodshed." 

"Okay, point," Murdoc conceded. "I'll be over there in a little while. I need to eat first."

"Me, too. I'm not even dressed." 

"I know," Murdoc purred, "and I really hate that that has to change." 

"Me, too, but we have work to do. I'll see you, when you get here." 

**9:15 A.M.**

Cato's place of business was as colorful and full of weird trinkets as a junk shop in a movie. Cato, however, had everything clean, well-organized, and clearly labeled. Cato himself was kneeling by some open boxes, placing books on a shelf.

"Cato," MacGyver greeted. 

"Ah. You're here rather sooner than I expected. I thought you would want more time to explore."

"My mind is messy enough, without letting even my lover play around in it," Murdoc said, his voice light, but with razor's edge. 

"You are Mr. Murdoc. Or, is it Murdoc Something?"

"I think it's like Prince. Just the single name," MacGyver said, smirking, ignoring Murdoc's burst of amused indignation. 

"How did you do this to us?" Murdoc asked. "I've never even met you before!" 

"I had your true names." 

"Murdoc is not my true name," he argued, wryly.

"Your legal name is almost never your true name. A chosen one almost always is," Cato disagreed, grinning. "I wrote the names down and performed a very precise and safe spell."

"Why?" 

"Because, I had the power to help him and I believe, if you have the power to help someone, then you have the responsibility to do it."

"I bet you're fun at parties."

"I am actually. I mix wonderful drinks, ordinary ones, and can play a very mean guitar. Though, I leave singing to others." 

"Do you do parlor tricks?" Murdoc asked, a bit meanly. "I know a particular one I'd like to see you do!" 

"Murdoc," MacGyver chided. "Cato, I appreciate you helping me. But, I can't have Murdoc constantly in my head. We both need privacy."

"Of course. I never meant this to be permanent," Cato assured him. "Come into the back."

They followed him and Cato took them to a small lounge area. Unlocking a cabinet, he removed a small, tin box. Murmuring a few soft phrases, Cato removed two slips of paper from the box. Quietly, he handed one to Murdoc and one to MacGyver. 

They both found themselves alone in their own heads. 

"Those have been used to perform magic on you, so I suggest you destroy them. You can do so safely."

Murdoc pulled out a lighter and burned his paper, then grabbed MacGyver's and burned that, too.

"You really should have asked for permission, before doing this," MacGyver scolded.

"I did. I asked, if you would like my help. I couldn't be specific, because I hadn't thought of anything yet." 

"Well, from now, figure out the details, then ask permission," MacGyver ordered firmly. 

Cato considered that, then nodded.

"You're right. We old people tend to be presumptive, even when we don't mean to be. I apologize."

"We forgive you, especially since it _did_ work," MacGyver said, smiling at him.

"And, since you were wise enough to remove it sooner rather than later," Murdoc added, his grin sharper than MacGyver's open expression.

MacGyver rolled his eyes and grabbed Murdoc's hand. 

"Yeah. Aaand, we'll be going now. Good-bye, Cato, and thank you." 

"Good-bye. Feel free to drop in, any time." 

MacGyver got Murdoc out onto the sidewalk, surprised, but pleased, when Murdoc plastered himself against MacGyver's side.

"I miss it. You have such a pretty mind." 

MacGyver laughed. 

"What I have is the day off," he corrected. "Let's go take advantage of that."

"That's not all I plan on taking advantage of," Murdoc promised.

"Exactly."


End file.
